Absolute Zero
by Emperor of Pandemonium
Summary: Even in this world of Monsters and Yōkai, there is the legend of a race said to transcend Humans and Youkai, though considered as nothing but a legend, they are still hailed as the 'Great Kings'. So when a young boy with a mysterious past and an uncertain future enters Youkai Academy, he will prove the legends to be very much true. [Naruto x Ura Moka]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire  
>This story is in response to the challenge form <strong>'Challenger'<strong>_._  
>Betad By: <strong>GEDOMAZO10TAILS<strong>  
><strong>Absolute Zero – Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>A boy of about average height was sitting in a school bus. He had brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a white button-up dress shirt with a red tie, over which he wore a green jacket and tan pants.<p>

This was Tsukune Aono, age 15. He was your average teenager with no hobbies or specialties that would make him stand out among others his age. He had flunked every entrance exam to every High School he had applied to, but had somehow ended up in this mysterious school that his father had somehow found out about, called 'Yōkai Academy' – Which was apparently in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't even heard of such a school before. But since this was the only High School that would even accept him, he didn't have much of a choice but to attend.

Tsukune let out a sigh. How exactly did he get accepted in this school anyway?

"**Hey kid! …Are you… A new student enrolling at Y****ōkai Academy?" **

Tsukune looked up and instantly a chill ran down his spine as he saw the bus driver looking at him through the rear view mirror with glowing eyes that were shadowed by his hat.

"Ah… Yeah." Tsukune answered nervously

"**Hehehe… In that case, you had better prepare yourself…" **The bus driver said chuckling darkly, before turning his head to look at Tsukune from over his shoulder with a single glowing eye

"**Y****ōkai Academy is a... veeerrry scary school!" **

'_Whaa!'_ Was the only thought that ran through his head when he heard the bus driver. Now he was getting a really bad feeling about going to this school.

Just then the bus took a sharp turn and Tsukune heard a groan of pain and discomfort from behind him. He turned his head to look at the only other occupant of the bus aside from him and the creepy bus driver.

It was another boy that looked about the same age as him. He had spiky snow white hair, slightly pale skin. His mouth was open as he took labored breaths and Tsukune could see that he had distinctively long and sharp canine teeth – huh! That was pretty unusual. He couldn't see his eyes as the other boy had his eyes shut closed tightly.

He was wearing the same uniform as Tsukune. He had the first few buttons of his shirt undone; his green blazer was also left open, his tie loose and a green jade crystal necklace around his neck. His shirt was untucked and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was leaning against the window with one arm around his stomach. His breathing labored, his face growing even paler and was sweating heavily. All in all he looked like he would fall over and die at any moment.

Tsukune had of course known about him the whole time but when he first entered the bus, the guy was asleep and had been asleep the whole time, but it looked like he was awake now.

Growing a little concerned about his fellow student's wellbeing, he walked over to the white haired boy to check on him. "Hey! Are you alright?" Tsukune asked as he put a hand on his shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

The guy just opened his right eye and Tsukune could see a sapphire blue eye with a slit for pupil – that was pretty unusual as well –, the guy looked at Tsukune for a moment before looking like he was about to speak but was cut off by another voice

"He`s fine, he just has a severe case of motion sickness. This always happens when he travels."

Tsukune turned his attention towards the one who had just spoken and saw that it was a… cat!? It had reddish-orange fur and slitted blood red eyes. It was currently laying on the white haired boy`s lap and looking at Tsukune with a bored look.

It took a while for Tsukune to finally realize what had just happened and when he did…

"HOLY CRAP! It's a talking orange cat!"

The cat looked irritated at that and while despite his current situation the white haired boy gave a weak chuckle before his face turned green as he tried not to puke. "Hey! I am not a cat! I am an exceed!" the now known to be 'exceed' shouted back at Tsukune.

"A-Anyways, I am Tsukune Aono, a freshman at Yōkai Academy." Tsukune introduced himself, still freaked out at seeing a talking orange cat… or exceed.

The exceed just scoffed a little before introducing themselves anyway. "I am Kurama and this here is Naruto Namikaze, also a freshman at Yōkai Academy."

Though, before they could continue with their conversation the bus driver spoke up, gaining their attention

"**You kids better buckle up… see that tunnel over there?" **he spoke in the same spooky tone, pointing at the tunnel right in front of them **"Once we cross this …loooong tunnel… we`ll be right in front of the school." **He finished and once again began to chuckle darkly as the bus entered the tunnel and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"It's like an entirely different world on this side!"<p>

Tsukune Aono said to himself as he looked at the surroundings and true to his word it really did look like a different world compared to the other side of the tunnel… A world that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie that is. "And that must be the school building." He said once again a little shakily as he looked off towards what could only be described as a haunted mansion, which was surrounded by a dead forest and a graveyard with lightning crackling in the background and shivered.

"Never! I`m never riding a stupid bus ever again!"

Tsukune turned his attention towards Naruto, who had just said that, and saw him holding his stomach with his arms and his shoulders slumped still looking pretty messed up, guess that ride really did take its toll on him.

"You say that every time you ride on a bus, or any form of transportation for that matter, but somehow you always end up riding another one anyway." It was Kurama, who had now sprouted two wings on his back as he was floating just above Naruto`s head, that had spoken.

Seeing that the cat could not only talk but also fly, Tsukune looked at Kurama in amazement, what was up with this cat anyway… oh wait! It was an exceed, whatever that was.

"**You two better be careful… In this school****,**** I`d watch my back if I were you…" **The bus driver spoke in with some last minute advice or something, and with that he drove away, leaving the three to just stare at the retreating form of the bus in silence… Well Naruto and Kurama watched in deadpan silence while Tsukune was scared out of his mind.

Once the bus was out of sight Naruto turned his attention towards Tsukune, who was still rooted at the same spot looking at where the bus had just disappeared to, and could easily tell that he was scared out of his mind by the bus driver's words and not to mention the freaky surroundings… Not that Naruto could blame him though.

"So! Your Tsukune Aono right!? I don't think we got to properly introduce ourselves." Naruto said gaining Tsukune`s attention who turned his head towards Naruto, as he began to walk towards Tsukune with Kurama now resting on his shoulder. "Well anyway, I am Naruto Namikaze and you`ve already met Kurama, its nice to meet you." Naruto said once he reached Tsukune and extended his hand for him to shake.

"Y-yes, it`s nice to meet you as well." Tsukune replied as he took Naruto`s hand.

"Well, we might as well get going; else we will be late for the entrance ceremony." Naruto said as he looked towards the school building and raised an eyebrow, it sure did look like a haunted mansion but then again what should he expect from a school for monsters…

Tsukune nodded his head "Y-yeah, we probably should get going." He replied as he picked up his bags and began to walk towards the school building, together with Naruto walking beside him.

The two began to make small talk as they walked through the pathway leading to the school building. Naruto had to admit, he rather liked Tsukune, he was a nice and friendly kind of guy… despite the fact that he was human, but then again Naruto had never really been one to look down on other beings, be they humans or monsters.

As the two continued to walk towards the school all the while talking to each other, Naruto suddenly smelled someone approaching them rather fast. He looked towards the direction of the scent and his eyes widen as he saw a pink haired girl riding a bicycle coming their way and it looked as though she had lost control of her bicycle.

"COMING THROUGH!" The pink haired girl shouted as she approached them, Naruto sidestepped and dodged but Tsukune on the other hand noticed her a little too late and the girl ran straight into him, sending them both crashing to the ground hard, while Naruto and Kurama looked on with amused looks on their faces.

"Ow! What the hell did just happen?" Tsukune said to himself dazed and confused, not understanding what just hit him. As he was still trying to get his bearings together, he felt that his hand was resting on something rather soft, he gave it a slight examining squeeze and the action earned him a moan causing his eyes to snap open and his body to freeze in place when he saw that his hand was resting on someone`s thigh, a girl`s thigh to be more precise. He soon started to move his eyes from the thigh to the girls face and blushed when he came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I suddenly got all dizzy." The girl said as she finally came to and slowly opened her eyes to see a brown haired boy looking at her.

They both just looked at each other for a little while before finally realizing the current position they were in; causing them both to blush hard. Tsukune immediately removed his hand as and staggered back

"It's not what you think, really! I`m sorry." Tsukune said frantically as he moved his arms around in an attempt to prevent the girl from killing him while the girl just stared at him with her still blushing face when his nose suddenly began to bleed due to the close proximity earlier.

"Oh, you`re bleeding!" The girl said when she saw his bleeding nose and immediately began to look into her jacket`s pocket and pulled out a handkerchief as she moved over to Tsukune to wipe the blood from his nose when she suddenly froze.

"I – I can`t." She began say to herself quietly as she looked down and began to fidget slightly "I… shouldn't… but that smell…" The girl continued to mutter to herself.

Tsukune looked at the girl confused wondering what she was muttering about.

'_Oh! This is going to be good!" _Thought Naruto, who had been watching the whole interaction between Tsukune and the pink haired girl in silent amusement, as he knew what was about to happen, he of course knew that the girl was a vampire, he had smelled it a mile away, and Tsukune was a human, so when a vampire was exposed to human blood…

"Sorry!" The girl suddenly began as she grabbed Tsukune`s face with her hands "I can`t help it, you see I'm a vampire!" she finished as she bit into Tsukune`s neck and began to suck his blood.

Tsukune just stared at her for a second, before reality finally hitting him and he began to freak out. The girl, also having realized what she had done, instantly let go of Tsukune, who was freaking out at having his blood sucked.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" She said nervously.

"You sucked my blood!" Tsukune screamed as he stood up and staggered back from her.

"I am so sorry, it's just that I lose control of myself at the scent of blood, I am a vampire after all." She explained.

Tsukune just looked at her. _'Vampire? …She is joking, right?' _He thought to himself uncertainly.

But before he could say anything another voice called out.

"Omote!"

All four of them turned towards the voice and saw another girl approaching them fast on a bicycle. Though, unlike the pink haired girl she was able to pull to a stop perfectly. She immediately got off of her bike and went over to the pink haired girl.

She looked like an almost identical twin of the pink haired girl except for the hair and eyes, where instead of having pink hair, the girl had silver hair and ruby red eyes unlike the pink haired girl`s emerald green. Naruto had to admit that unlike the pink haired girl who had more of a cute and innocent look to her, this girl had a more mature and sexy look about her.

"Omote! What have I told you about going off on your own?" The silver haired girl said to the pink haired girl, who was now known as Omote.

"Uh… Not to." Omote replied sheepishly.

"Then explain why did you go off on your own?" The silver haired girl asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I am sorry Ura-chan but I didn't want to be late on my first day of school so I went on ahead." Omote said to, the now known to be, Ura.

Ura was about to say something when she smelled the lingering scent of blood and turned her head towards where the scent was coming from to see a brown haired boy standing a couple of feet away from them, and another white haired boy leaning against a tree with an orange cat on his shoulder, looking at them amused for some reason. She also noticed that the brown haired boy had his hand clasped on the left side of his neck. She looked at the where the brown haired boy was clasping his hand, the scent of blood, then looked at her sister and then again at the boy before her eyes widen in realization and turned her attention towards Omote again.

"You actually the sucked blood of another living being!?" She said to Omote shocked.

"Yeah, well, he was bleeding and I couldn't help myself after I caught the scent of his blood." Omote said blushing.

"You need to learn to better control yourself!" Ura scolded.

"But Ura-chan, it smelled so good!" Omote whined.

"You know, as amusing as it is to watch all of this, I think we should get going before we miss the entrance ceremony." Naruto, who had been silent up to that point, spoke up noticing that they were running late.

They all turned their attention towards Naruto – with Kurama on his shoulder – who had stopped leaning against the tree and slowly approached Tsukune and stood right next to him.

"And who are you?" Ura asked with her arms crossed over her chest

"Don't you know its impolite to ask for someone else`s name before giving your own first, vampire." Naruto said with an amused grin.

Ura looked irked at that but decided to tolerate him anyway. "I am Ura Moka Akashiya, a first year student."

"And I am Omote Moka Akashiya, also a first year student. We are twins!" Omote said happily.

"Well, what do you know, we are also a first year students," Naruto said pointing towards himself and Tsukune, "I am Naruto Namikaze and this little guy here is Kurama." He introduced, pointing towards himself and Kurama, who scoffed at being called 'little' but otherwise remained silent.

"Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced himself as he finally let go of his neck.

"I have to ask,"Omote began as she nervously fidgeted, "You two don't have a problem with vampires, do you?" She finished as she looked at them nervously, with even Ura looked at the two at that, waiting for their response.

Tsukune just stared at her, still a little unsure about the whole vampire thing, though it didn't look like they were joking and Naruto didn't seem to deny it and even referred to Ura as a vampire earlier, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden unexpected question.

"They are fine by me; I don't really have a problem with vampires." Tsukune said not having encountered a vampire before so it's not like he had a problem with them and besides, these two seemed nice enough.

"Don't really care weather you're a vampire or not." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, we`re cool." While Kurama just remained silent

"That`s great," Omote exclaimed happily. "Since you two don't seem to have a problem with vampires, maybe we can be friends!"

"Yeah, sure." Tsukune replied, happy that a cute girl wanted to be friends with him.

"Sure, why not." Naruto replied. "Now, I think that we should get going or we`ll be late." Naruto said as they soon gathered their things and began to make their way towards the school building. During their journey to school Tsukune and Omote were talking to each other while Naruto started to talk with Ura and Kurama just lazed on Naruto`s shoulder, while occasionally throwing his opinion in here and there

* * *

><p>"Well good morning students! If you are new here, welcome to Yōkai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I`ll be your homeroom teacher." The teacher said addressing the class. "Now I am sure that all of you already know this but Yōkai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters!"<p>

When Tsukune heard what the teacher, he began to freak out… again! He couldn't believe it, just this morning he had come across two vampires and now a whole school full of monsters! While Naruto, who was sitting by the window to Tsukune`s left with Kurama sleeping on the desk, wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher, instead opted to look out of the window, as the teacher went on and on about co-existing with humans, the rules of the school and such.

"Hey teach! Why not just eat the human boys and molest the girls?" A brown haired student who was sitting to Tsukune`s right asked arrogantly.

Tsukune began to panic at hearing that while Naruto just looked at the student from the corner of his eye before once again looking out of the window, not even bothering to say anything as he already knew it was a waste of time.

Just then the door to the classroom opened and in came Omote with Ura following behind her at a slower pace. "I`m so sorry we are late!" Omote said as she reached the teacher.

"Oh! Don't worry, it's alright." Nekonome replied. "Go ahead and introduce your selves."

"Hi! I am Omote Moka Akashiya and this is my twin Ura Moka Akashiya." Omote introduced herself and Ura to the class excitedly, while Ura just looked on uninterested.

The class erupted into murmurs as they looked at the two 'Goddesses' – in their opinion. As the students were murmuring with each other, Omote caught the sight of Tsukune, who looked a little surprised at seeing them, and Naruto, who looked bored out of his mind, looking at them and she immediately went over to the two.

"Tsukune, Naruto! I am so glad we are in the same class!" She exclaimed happily while Ura followed her sister and gave a nod to the two, which Tsukune returned with a little nervous smile and a nod while Naruto grinned at them and waved a little.

The two then took the vacant seats right behind Naruto and Tsukune, Omote took the seat behind Tsukune and Ura took the seat behind Naruto.

When the class finally calmed down, Nekonome addressed the class again. "Now where were we? Ah yes! You're Saizo Komiya, right!?" She asked the brown haired student from earlier. "Well to answer you, there is no chance of that happening since in this school all the students and teachers are monsters and you see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, isolating it from the human world but even if somehow a human did wondered in here… they would be killed immediately." Nekonome finished her explanation.

Tsukune once again began to panic, while Naruto looked up at that and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Nekonome asked as she noticed Naruto`s raised hand.

"I find it stupid that on one hand you claim to want to co-exist with humans and on the other hand you say that you will kill any who comes in here! I don't see how that is going to help us co-exist with them. All that will help achieve is more conflict and breed more hatred." Naruto said as he looked at the teacher with a serious look, finding her notion ridiculous.

The entire class became silent and looked Naruto surprised at hearing his words, even Ura looked at him surprised. Nekonome was also silently staring at Naruto, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know… but that has been the school policy since the very beginning." Nekonome answered uncertainly since she knew that what Naruto had said was true. After a while of thinking she decided to drop the subject and start the class.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's a dream! It`s gotta be a dream!'<em>

That was the thought that was running through Tsukune`s head as he was dragged around by Omote who had her arm rapped around his. He just couldn't believe it, here he was a simple human stuck in a school full of nothing but monsters and if he was found out he was to be killed! He just couldn't believe his luck.

Naruto along with Kurama flying above his head and Ura walking beside him were tailing behind the two by just a few feet. As they kept walking Ura noticed that they were getting a lot of looks from the rest of student body… looks of lust and jealousy.

She felt her left eyebrow twitch from all the looks of lust and jealousy she was getting, though, mostly from the jealous looks that the females who were giving Naruto lustful looks and would turn and glare at her with jealousy. Now on the contrary to what most would believe Ura actually wasn't used to such looks, having grown up in the human world for most of her life where she felt like she didn't belong, so all these looks from other monsters was something very new to her – and very annoying.

She turned her head to look at Naruto and saw that he wasn't really bothered by the looks in the slightest and was simply ignoring them. She came to the conclusion that he was used to all of this.

"You're pretty popular with the ladies." She said to Naruto causing him turned his head to look at her before letting out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, fan girls are a problem he has to deal with no matter where he goes." It was Kurama who had said it causing the two to look at the orange cat who then landed on Ura`s shoulder. "You actually haven't seen anything, it can get really funny to watch him struggle to get away from his fan girls, in fact he has been almost raped by fan girls quite a few time in past." Kurama said with a look that said he was clearly enjoying it.

Ura looked at Naruto with a surprised look and Naruto had to look away with a blush, Ura then actually let out a small laugh as she imagined Naruto running away from his fan girls and almost getting raped by them. Hearing her laugh Naruto looked at her before grinning at her.

"What about you?" Naruto asked her causing her to stop laughing and look at Naruto. "You also seem to be the center of attraction from the male side, I am sure you have had fan boys before!"

"For your information, I haven't had to deal with any of this before." Ura replied as she sighed though her eyebrow began to twitch again when she noticed the girls glaring at her even more than before, probably thinking that she was flirting with Naruto.

Naruto looked at her twitching eyebrow then to the girls who were glaring at her – who would stop glaring and blush when they saw him looking at them – then looking at Ura again before grinning.

"Aw! Is Ura-chan jealous!?" Naruto teased causing her to lightly blush before crossing her arms and looking away.

"As if! Why would I be jealous, I am just irritated at them for constantly glaring at me." She said, her blush completely gone and an irritated look on her face.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy." Naruto said as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "I knew you would fall for my manly charms and handsome looks!"

"In your dreams!" She exclaimed as she tried to push away from him.

"It's ok! You don't have to worry, I`m not going to leave you for them!" Naruto said completely disregarding what she had just said.

"I told you that's not it!" Ura replied as the two bickered with each not noticing that they were falling behind Tsukune and Omote, that is until they were interrupted by Kurama who had been watching them silently, amused.

"As amusing as it is to watch you two flirt like that," Kurama said seriously interrupting the two causing them to look at him and had the decency to blush at what he had just said, "I think we`ve got bigger problems at hand." He finished pointing ahead of them when they looked at what he was pointing at, their eyes widened slightly before their faces hardened, for there was the brown haired student from earlier holding Tsukune by the collar while Omote trying to get him to stop. "I believe his name was Saizo Komiya." Kurama finished with the same serious look.

Ura immediately rushed to her sister while Naruto calmly began to walk towards them at a slower pace, his face slowly turning devoid of any emotions.

"So tell me, why would smoking hot chicks like you two be hanging out with a pair of losers like these two?" Saizo asked as he held up Tsukune by the collar.

"Who we hang out is none of your business!" Ura replied with a serious expression as she approached them.

Saizo was about to say something when suddenly a cold wind picked up around them and the arm with which he was holding Tsukune sliced open with blood flying out of the wound and just as quickly freeze into ice crystal along with the wound which caused him to let go of Tsukune and clutch onto his arm as he gritted his teeth, he looked up angrily at who had done it and when he did, he completely froze in his place.

Ura, Omote and Tsukune were all shocked at what just happened and turned their heads to see Naruto calmly walking towards them, his face emotionless and his eyes a cold indifferent with a cold and merciless aura surrounding him.

Saizo on the other hand was completely frozen in his place with wide eyes; he couldn't move or even speak. The moment he made eye contact with those cold unnerving sapphire blue eyes, he felt his very soul itself freeze. He could even see a silhouette of a huge figure behind Naruto – the only thing he could even make out of the shadowed figure was the huge slitted blue eye – snarling at him, daring him to make a move.

As Naruto continued to calmly walk towards Saizo and was just a few feet away from him, someone grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. It was Omote, who had recovered from her shock and grabbed his arm to prevent him from fighting Saizo, but she instantly froze in fear when he turned his cold blue eyes to her, though, Naruto`s eyes softened slightly when he saw her scared face.

"Please don't," Omote began with fear clear in her voice "Please don't fight." She finished pleadingly.

Naruto looked at her for a while before closing his eyes and conceding as the cold aura around him vanished, along with the coldness in his eyes. Omote then proceeded to grab him and Tsukune before dragging them away and Ura, with Kurama on her shoulder, following them, leaving a completely scared and shaken up Saizo behind

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal, the group of five made their way to the rooftop. Tsukune was still very shaken up from the experience since it was his first time witnessing a monsters strength and needless to say he was scared for dear life, though, what truly scared him even more than Saizo was... Naruto! The way his eyes looked like two orbs of cold glaciers that seemed like they could freeze your soul, the way his face was devoid of any life or emotion, and the way he walked like he had the cold wind of death surrounding him, his fear of Saizo was completely overshadowed by the fear he felt of Naruto at that moment and he was glad that it was over.<p>

Though what Tsukune didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who had been scared of Naruto at that moment, Omote and even Ura – though she would never admit it – had been just as scared, their vampire instincts screaming at them to run and not look back at that… monster, to never get on his bad side, but they couldn't even move from their spots… something that Ura couldn't understand since they were vampires, the strongest monsters in existence and yet her instincts had gone haywire in fright by just being in Naruto`s presence, which wasn't even directed at her.

Ura knew one thing, Naruto was not someone to be messed around with. The feeling of his presence wasn't that of someone just stronger than her, no, it was of a being far superior to her in every way, like the difference between them was like that of day and night, like the distance between them was that of heaven and earth… She just couldn't understand, there couldn't possibly exist a race that was so far superior to even vampires… right!?

"Wow! That was really scary," Omote said as she leaned on the railing. She had never been so scared in her entire life, though not of Saizo, but Naruto, the way his eyes looked so cold that it completely froze her in her place, she didn't know what came over her when she went to stop him but she had only been able to muster up the courage to say something to him when his eyes softened at seeing her. "Are you sure you're ok?" She turned and asked Tsukune, who still looked pretty shaken up.

"Yeah, I`m fine," Tsukune replied before turning to Naruto. "Thanks for the help Naruto." Tsukune said to Naruto, though it was obvious he was still a little scared of him.

Naruto looked at Tsukune for a while before closing his eyes and sighing. "Look, I`m sorry for scaring you guys like that but," Naruto began as he scratched the back of his head before opening his eyes again and looked at them, "I just can`t bear the thought of someone trying to hurt my friends." Naruto finished with a look in his eyes that none of them could define.

Omote sensing the change in Naruto`s mood, decided to change the subject. "Well anyways," She began to say, though a little awkwardly, "So you're a Yuki Otoko*, Naruto." She finished in an attempt to change the subject.

Naruto looked at her, knowing what she was trying to do and was inwardly grateful as he didn't want to think about _that, _before giving her an almost mysterious smirk. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was a Yuki Otoko?" He asked her, catching Ura`s attention as she too had considered that he was a Yuki Otoko, and also Tsukune`s as he didn't know anything about monsters.

"You mean your not!?" Omote blinked in confusion, "But didn't you use ice earlier!? So I thought you were a snowman… but if you're not a Yuki Otoko than what kind of monster are you?" She asked, wanting to know what he was as the only monsters she even knew who could use ice were Yuki Otoko and Yuki Onna but if he wasn't a snowman then what was he!?

"Sorry Omote-chan but that would be telling!" Naruto replied as he winked at her. "And besides I don't wanna spoil the surprise for when you see me in my true form." He said causing her to pout and Ura to look almost disappointed. She had considered the possibility of him being an Ice Man but at the same time had also thought that he couldn't possibly be one, she had been very curious as to what he was, but it seemed like he wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

"Oh!" Omote said with a pout, disappointed at his response "So what type of monster are you, Tsukune?" She asked, turning towards Tsukune, who began to panic, as he debated on weather to tell them he was human or not, but if he did then he would be killed.

Naruto and Kurama just looked at Omote with raised eyebrows, both thinking the same thing; she couldn't possibly not know that Tsukune was human even after sucking his blood… right!? While Ura gave a small sigh at her sister being an airhead, practically everything about Tsukune screamed human, his scent, behavior towards monsters, and not to mention her sister had even sucked his blood and yet she was still oblivious to fact that he was human.

"Oh, wait! We aren't supposed to reveal that to each others!" Omote began who was oblivious to Naruto and Kurama`s incredulous looks. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me!" she finished.

"But I already know what you two are since you told me you`re vampires." Tsukune began as he looked at her for a while, causing her to blush slightly in embarrassment and mutter something about not knowing, before continuing. "You know, you two don't really look like vampires." he finished as he looked at two.

Even Naruto looked at them as he too had wondered about that since despite smelling that they were vampires he couldn't really sense their Yōki and couldn't really see any vampire like traits like the long fangs and blood red eyes with slits for pupils. While Kurama already knowing about such things just stayed quiet and let Ura and Omote explain.

"Well, maybe not right now but… you see these rosaries?" Omote said as she pointed at the rosaries that she and Ura were wearing. "If we were to take these off we would change and turn into our vampire forms!" She finished her explanation.

"These rosaries are actually charmed seals that are designed to seal away our vampiric powers." Ura began, deciding to give a better explanation, "Only taking them off will release our full powers and we will take on our vampire forms." She said pausing for a while and looking at the Rosario around her neck before continuing "Though, we ourselves can not take them off."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and so did Tsukune.

"Well, why don't we explore the school some more!?" Omote suggested excitedly with them all nodding their heads in agreement as they soon started to explore the school.

* * *

><p>It was late at night with the school day already over and the students were all in their dorm rooms either sleeping or doing something else, all except for Naruto who could be found sitting on the rooftop of the dorms, eating ice, with Kurama lying next to him.<p>

Naruto was looking at the moon lost in his thought as he continued to eat ice. He was thinking about his first day at school and he could say that it had been interesting so far but there was something that had him worried a little.

As finished the last piece of ice, he stood up all the while not taking his eyes off the moon before looking at Kurama from the corner of his eye.

"Kurama" Naruto began causing Kurama to open an eye and look at Naruto. "I want you to do something for me…"

* * *

><p>"Ura-chan!" Omote shouted in worry as she watched her sister getting slammed into a tree as she held onto the beaten form of Tsukune.<p>

'_Damn it!' _Ura thought as she slowly got up _'If only I could take this Rosario off, I could teach this fool his place!' _she thought angrily as she glared at Saizo who was in his monster form and gritted her teeth. _'But I can`t do much in this sealed state.'_

"What`s the matter Ura Akashiya!? Is that all you`ve got!?" Saizo asked smugly as he stared down at her causing her to glare at him even more heatedly. "If so then you better just stay still and be my women!" Saizo exclaimed loudly as he made a dash for Ura again but before he could get anywhere near her, a wall of ice rose from the ground, halting Saizo in his tracks.

Just as the wall of ice appeared, a cold sense of dread washed over them all, as the world around them turned freezing cold. The sky itself began to darken as dark ominous clouds began to cover it completely and a cold mist surrounded the world around them, shielding their sight of the surroundings.

Somehow, they all had the same feeling; they recognized this coldness…

Ura released a small sigh. "You're late!" she said seemingly to no one.

"Sorry for being late but you see," A voice came from within the mist that they recognized as Naruto`s, and could hear steady footsteps making their way from within the mist.

"I got lost on the road of life." Naruto finished once he was out of the mist and they saw that he wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore, though they could understand as the school was long over. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'ABSOLUTE ZERO' written vertically on the left side of the front, and black cargo pants.

His face was once again devoid of emotion with his eyes like the coldest of glaciers, that held nothing but a cold indifference as he continued to calmly walk towards Saizo, who was shocked and scared at seeing the… monster that showed him his own death by just a simple glance of his eyes.

Naruto calmly walked towards him, stopping just a few meters away from him, looking at him with those same unnerving cold and indifferent sapphire eyes of his, not uttering a simple word or making even the slightest movement, looking completely relaxed as he waited for Saizo to make his move.

Saizo on the other hand, who was once again frozen in his place, grit his teeth in anger at how easily this… monster could scare him and make him freeze in his spot in fear; he grit his teeth in frustration at how easily he could crush his will to fight and make him give up, wanting to just go and hide somewhere away from this monster.

His body continued to shake in rage as his anger began to rise, and soon he gave a roar of rage as he dashed towards Naruto, not making the same mistake of looking him in the eyes, and punched him with all his might causing a shockwave to erupt outwards from the power behind his punch, however…

His punch didn't even faze Naruto in the slightest; he hadn't even budged from his spot and just stared at Saizo with indifferent eyes not looking the slightest bit effected.

Naruto slowly fisted his right hand as he began to raise his left before lighting _swatting _Saizo`s massive right arm away, though that light swat had enough force for Saizo`s arm to impact on his back, Naruto then raised his right arm before punching Saizo in his mid-section sending him crashing into the mountain on the other end of the clearing causing dust to pick up, and when it cleared it showed Saizo`s beaten and bruised form with his eyes rolled towards the back of his head, unconscious.

The others watched on shocked at how easily Naruto beat Saizo, though, Ura wasn't that shocked. She knew that she could beat Saizo just as easily in her released vampire form and despite knowing that Naruto was very strong and someone like Saizo wouldn't really stand a chance again him, she was still a little surprised at seeing that Saizo was completely and utterly powerless against Naruto.

Naruto just looked at Saizo indifferently for a little while before turning away and beginning to walk towards the others, the coldness around them slowly fading away as the sky cleared and the mist disappearing as well as Naruto`s emotionless demeanor gone and back with his casualness.

"N-Naruto… why are you here? How did you know what was going on?" Tsukune asked as he doesn't remember Naruto being there when all this started and it started not too long ago.

"Why? To help you of course." Naruto replied easily before continuing. "And as to how I knew what was going on? Well! I had Kurama here follow you guys since I knew that Saizo would not just let this go and I knew that once he took his monster form, you guys wouldn't be able to deal with him as Ura-chan and Omote-chan had their powers sealed and you Tsukune…" Naruto said as he trailed off at the end.

"Anyways, I heard from Kurama that you were planning on leaving the school." Naruto asked causing him to nod his head "Why?"

"Because, I don't belong here, after all I am just a – "

"And you think we care weather you`re a human or not!" Naruto said cutting off Tsukune, causing him to look at Naruto with wide eyes, as he muttered a quiet 'how did you know?' though it was ignored by Naruto. "To me it doesn't matter in the least whether you're a monster or a human, all that matters is that you're my friend!" Naruto then looked at Ura and Omote. "And I think they feel the same way." He finished.

"He`s right you know." Omote began as a few tears ran down her face. "I know that I reacted badly to you being human and I am sorry but to be honest with you…" she paused, "All I have ever wanted was to have friends and it doesn't matter if they are humans or monsters." She finished as she gave him a teary eyed smile while Ura just remained silent.

Tsukune looked at them all before looking down as he began to think about his situation and after a while of thinking, "I`m Sorry," Tsukune began quietly as he finally reached a decision "but you know what, I think I`ll stay to see how things go." He finished as he had decided it was worth staying with his friends. This caused Omote to smile brightly and crash Tsukune in a hug while Naruto grinned at him even Kurama gave a small grin.

Ura didn't say anything as she wasn't all that close to Tsukune as she was with Naruto or even Kurama, though, her sister and Naruto seemed to be quite fond of him and despite not seeing Tsukune as a friend, she did see him as an acquaintance and besides, he was different from the other humans she had come across and didn't seem to have a problem with them being vampires, so he may even be a potential friend...

"Well now that this entire ruckus is solved, let's get going to the cafeteria, I`m hungry and want some ramen and ice ASAP!" Naruto said cheerfully as they began to walk towards the school building with Kurama once again resting on Naruto`s shoulder.

"I can understand ramen but… why ice?" Tsukune asked a little confused as to why would he want to eat ice, Ura and Omote also looked at Naruto.

"Well you see ice is my element so I can eat ice to replenish my energy, kind of like how vampires need to drink blood." Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you eat your own ice?" Ura asked as she had seen him create and control ice and if he needed ice to replenish his energy, why can't he eat his own?

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! And why don't you drink your own blood?" Naruto asked her back looking at her like she was stupid or something.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"It`s kinda the same thing!" Naruto replied as he turned his head from her and looked ahead.

They continued to talk and bicker amongst themselves as they walked back to the school building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(END)<strong>_

_*** **__Yuki Otoko- Male counterpart to Yuki Onna according to RosarioWiki._

_**AN:**__ DONE! Well that`s the prologue for my newest story… _**'Absolute Zero'**_! Hope you guys liked it. :D _

_This story was another challenge to me, from _**'Challenger' **_this time; I liked his idea very much and accepted._

_Well anyways, can any of you tell what monster Naruto is in this story!? I left some clues as to what he is and think it's pretty obvious. _

_A candy to any of you who can tell what he is! _

_This also isn't a crossover with Fairy Tail! _

_The paring is Naruto x Ura Moka and Tsukune x Omote Moka! I like Tsukune so thought of pairing him with Omote and since I think that the fights between the girls over Tsukune are what makes Rosario + Vampire interesting so I went with Ura and Omote twins idea and thought of keeping Omote and Tsukune`s relations that way and pairing Naruto with Ura. _

_Having Kurama in the story as an exceed was a random idea and so was his fan girls as I thought it would be funny to give him some fan girls… And yes Kurama is still the same lazy ass who is sleeping most of the time._

_Well now then… If you have any question, suggestion, opinions etc. please let me know through a Review or a PM and I`ll answer you guys for sure! (Though I`d prefer a review) _

_**Side Note: **__Don't forget to give my other stories a look! I will also be removing the Author`s Note in _**'Naruto DxD – Dragon of Dragons'**_ as I have decided to update it next._

**SPOILER ALERT: **_Did you guys read the last Naruto chapter!? It turned out to be the most interesting chapter in like the entire ARC, though I have to admit, I was shocked at what Sasuke did as I honestly wasn't expecting it and thought that maybe he changed and would accept the peace but it turned out to be completely different… the guy wants to destroy everything and then rebuild it!? _

_I mean come on, why now!? When the five Great Villages had come to an understanding and had began to see each others as more of comrades than enemies and were well on their way towards peace with each other and now he comes and clams to wanting to bring a revolution!?_

_I mean who does he think he`s kidding! Wasn't he the one involved with starting the Fourth War and here he goes blaming it all on the Gokage, claiming it was their fault for the whole situation and wanting to put them out of their misery!? If you ask me he`s just still mad that the Gokage played him like a kid when he attacked the Gokage meeting and was nearly killed… makes me kinda wish they did kill him at the time…_

_I honestly felt really sad for Hagoromo, even after he divided his power evenly between his two sons; the end result was still the same… Though I don't understand that why didn't Sasuke`s Rinnegan vanish like Naruto`s Sage Transformation and Kakashi`s Sharingan… Maybe Naruto`s Sage Transformation will be back as Hagoromo said that the Biju could appear within Naruto or when Hagoromo disappears, Sasuke`s Rinnegan will then vanish._

_I was honestly beginning to like Sasuke a little but man did he crush that by being an even bigger ass than before and I returned to disliking him all over again… _

_Though what I did see coming was Naruto and Sasuke`s up-coming fight. I always knew they were gonna fight it out, heck it was mention many times over, mainly by Obito and, Naruto and Sasuke themselves. And that is where it gets truly interesting! _

_Can't wait for the next chapter to see their fight which will mark the end of Naruto Manga… I am really sad at that thought of Naruto ending!_

_Well all my rambling aside… Don't forget to leave a REVIEW!_

_**- Emperor of Pandemonium **_


End file.
